


Run With The Twins

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, pre-Kakeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: Still in need of his tenth runner, Haiji takes his bike out one night to buy snacks and is almost blown away by two figures racing past him.Two figures identical in height, build, speed and stamina.Twins.Another set of twins. Recruiting them and he could have a spare. Recruiting them and he could not only compete but win the Hakone Ekiden.But first he needs to catch them.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Run With The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Run With The Wind Fan Week - Day 7 (Free prompt) 
> 
> I'm so sorry, but I was going for a run myself and this flashed into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

He finds his does his best thinking (well, scheming, let’s be honest) when he’s walking Nira, but unfortunately for Haiji, that evening, Nira stubbornly refused to leave the house having taken one look at the threatening clouds and scooted under the sofa. So, in need of snacks, Haiji heads down to the local store on his bike, thinking he might as well get the benefit of extra exercise as Nira’s not playing along.

It begins to drizzle as he turns the corner, but it’s light, refreshing even, and he’s never minded getting wet, not when walking, cycling or running.

Running.

He pedals harder. Fate had this week brought him close to his ten, the induction of the Jo twins into Aotake, he only needs one more.

One more.

He’s gone past the local store, his thoughts propelling him further into the rain darkened night. It’s the slight niggle in his knee that brings him to his senses and he slows down, alighting outside another store a little off his usual track. But it’s bright and there’s a vending machine outside with the iced tea he likes, so he saunters up to the counter where the protein bars are stuffed in a cardboard box, picks out five and hands over the money. Transaction complete, Haiji heads outside to purchase the tea. The rain is heavier now, but this won’t take long and soon he’ll be back home and resting up.

Maybe he’ll have a bath, steal a handful of Yuki’s bath salts and let the lavender steam soothe him. Maybe he could—

“COME BACK, SCRUB!”

Haiji staggers, bowled over by a sudden rush of wind.

“FINDERS KEEPERS!” yells the wind rusher.

“IT WAS MINE!”

And as he steadies himself, another gust almost blows him off his feet.

“POSESSION IS … UH ... POSESSION IS … UH…”

 _Nine tenths of the law!_ Haiji wants to shout, but his face has split into a wide, wide smile and no words will come out, because chasing after the ‘criminal’ is another—equally fast—and intent on pursuit.

And from the look on his face it’s a pursuit that will only end in someone’s defeat.

Or rather death.

Competitive … check.

Speed … check.

Stamina …?

_Well, let’s see._

Forgetting the drink and ignoring his knee, Haiji hops back on his bike and zooms off after them.

The runners are alike in build from what Haiji can gather. Even in the dim lamplight and rain, he can see they’re tall, their strides are wide, showing powerful legs and their arms pump the air around them.

Neither stops yelling.

_Strong lungs._

Speeding up, he almost catches them but hangs back, wondering if the second runner will catch the first, but they’re evenly matched, and it must just have been that the first had the jump on his pursuer.

It’s as the first one ducks around a corner and runs underneath a lamppost, that his face is illuminated to reveal blond hair, a scrunched up nose and pointed chin. And fleetingly after that the second one runs into the light. Apart from the hair, which is grey, they are one and the same.

Haiji catches his breath.

Twins?

Another set?

Here?

_I could have a spare. I could… No, we could run with a reserve. I wouldn’t have to put Prince though this … although it will be good for him, so really he should go along with us and do the training, but in case he’s injured or Yuki refuses or Nico-chan can’t quit smoking, or …_

Twins.

And Oh My … Haiji still can’t breathe as he watches the pair of them sprint all the way down the road, neither giving up. One driven by desire to escape, the other by righteous fury! The relief and joy he feels are as palpable as the rain now lashing his face.

They’d have to share a room. The Jo twins already have the biggest room, but maybe they could turn the downstairs lounge into a bedroom. No, he decides, they need that to relax and watch TV together. Next biggest room is Yuki’s. Perhaps he… He sighs. Haiji can already see Yuki’s scowl and hear his arch refusal.

Nico might… or I will.

He frowns as he contemplates. _It’ll have to be me. I can’t ask Nico to change rooms before I’ve coerced … uh … persuaded them … can I?_

YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER, SCRUB!”

“You know what, Runner Two,” Haiji mutters to himself. “I think he can. I think you both can!” And he laughs, even as his stomach goes into a butterfly flipping turmoil, and pedals faster to catch them.

It doesn’t take long. What Haiji hadn’t realised and clearly Runner One didn’t either, is that the street is barricaded off at the top, with gates locking them out of a housing development. And although there’s an alleyway he could sidestep into, Runner Two—his brother—with razor sharp reflexes has already sprinted to the side to corner him.

“No escape now,” he hisses

“It was a joke?” Runner One offers, eying the fists of his brother warily. “I’ll buy you another.”

“NO! THAT WAS MY PUDDIN’. YOU ATE IT! I WAS SAVIN’ IT AND NOW IT’S GONE. ALL THAT ANTI-ANTIPAT—UH…”

“Anticipation?” Haiji calls. He fixes on his best, most non-threatening smile, and wheels up to them. “Hey, guys, do you like running?”

“What?”

“Who the high heck are you?”

“Kiyose Haiji,” he replies, still smiling, even though both twins are now glaring at the person who’s dared to interrupt them. “I go to the university. Do you?”

“What’s it to you?”

 _Quite a lot actually,_ he thinks, but doesn’t let his grin falter. “Rotten evening, isn’t it? I only came out to buy snacks.” Licking his lips, he props the bike against a lamppost, then reaches into his backpack. “Say, would you like something to eat?”

“No,” retorts Runner One, but is interrupted by his brother.

“Always. What ya got?”

“Well, protein bars for now, but I could maybe run to—”

“Gah, my favourite brand!”

“’Samu, you can’t jus’ accept food from a stranger. Didn’t Granny always warn us—”

“What’s he gonna do, ‘Tsumu?” ‘Samu’ demands and reaches over accepting the chocolate flavoured bar. “There’s two of us, we’re waayyy taller an’ I’m hungry, cuz some _scrub_ stole my puddin’!” He munches on the bar, swallowing swiftly, and once he’s finished, his scowl recedes, and he bows to Haiji. “Miya Osamu. And this scrub is my brother Atsumu.”

“You’re twins?”

“What gave it away?” Atsumu snarls, then after a snort from his brother, he holds out his hand and accepts a strawberry protein bar from Haiji’s hand, taking a small bite. “Mmm, we’re twins and at the university.”

“Studying what?” Haiji asks, not actually that interested but knowing he has to make conversation.

“P.E.,” Atsumu replies. “An’ ‘Samu’s studyin’ catering. Jus’ a year course, both of us.”

Just a year … well, that would be okay…

“So… do you like running?”

Osamu considers the question. “I like puddin’.”

“I like settin’,” Atsumu replies. “I play volleyball, an’ used to play with this scrub, but he kinda ducked out on me and—”

“But… running?”Haiji interrupts. “Do you like run—”

“I’m hot,” Atsumu declares, and starts to unzip his jacket. Stepping into the road, he stares up at the sky and lets the rain cascade over him.

Not fair-weather athletes. They wouldn’t complain about the cold or the heat or any inclement weather.

_This is just perfect._

And he’s smiling to himself, indulging in his favourite daydream of finishing the last leg of the Hakone Ekiden and sinking gratefully into their arms, when suddenly, louder than any thunderclap, Osamu bellows,

“THAT’S MY SHIRT!”

Launching himself feet first at Atsumu, he knocks him to the ground as they land in the road and begin to pummel each other.

“IT WAS IN THE WASHING BASKET!” Atsumu protests.

“Because I was gonna wear it tomorrow …” Osamu peers at a fistful of the shirt in his hand. “YOU GOT PUDDIN’ ON IT?”

“Accident,” Atsumu pleads, but not humbly enough because he breaks into laughter.

“YOU ASSHOLE! YOU RUIN MY SHIRT AN’ YOU WASTE GOOD PUDDIN’!”

Rolling around the street with him, the brawl continues, Haiji looking on with increasing dismay,

“Guys … guys … I have more protein bars… um … vending machine pudding … iced tea … I could…”

It’s no use. Osamu’s blood’s up, and as they careen off shop advertising boards and rubbish bins, Haiji’s mind flashes to the crumbling structure that is Aotake. The Jo twins are loud, but the Miyas are cacophonic. He imagines this pair moving in, setting the house on its head, causing the walls to creak and quake over the slightest misdemeanour. Prince’s carefully stacked manga would topple and bury him alive; Musa would hide even more in the darkened bathroom. Scurrying to the kitchen for meals, Shindou would appear for nothing else, while King, competitive as he is, would lock himself in his room and watch his quiz shows alone. And that’s without counting the stress of their ructions hurtling Nico into smoking even more, not even bothering to open the windows.

And Yuki … Yuki would take one look at the devastation and move out, then sue Haiji for the rest of his house contract and damages to his equilibrium.

“Um … I’m going to go now. It’s been fun meeting you,” Haiji says with a sigh and turns towards his bike.

So close.

“Huh?” Osamu stops pummelling Atsumu.

“Runnin’ did you say?” Atsumu calls after him. “We both like t’ run. Why d’you ask, Kiyose-san?”

“Ah … no reason,” Haiji replies, waving them off. He whistles faux-nonchalantly as he mounts his bike, the front wheel wobbling as he attempts to hold it steady with his shaking hands. It had been so tempting—the perfection of the twin runners before him, their long legs, muscled bodies and incredible stamina, Hardly surprising he fancied he’d seen the laurels of the Hakone Ekiden beckon him onwards …

He shakes his head. “No reason at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So ridiculous but I do like a 'what if?'


End file.
